


Live forever, for the moment

by Cammerel



Series: Hartwin VampWere AU [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: About a movie accurate amount of violence rly, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Human Trafficking, M/M, Vampire Harry Hart, Virgin Harry, more warnings to come please watch the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: Eggsy would swear later that he isn’t capable of half of what he does while fighting alongside Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy has been biting his nails for nearly fifteen minutes longer than he should’ve had to.

The last mansion hadn’t taken nearly half the time and it was cleared by this point. Harry was out, Harry was with him… it had been done and over faster than he could’ve anticipated.

But this time was different.

The moment Harry went in through the front doors, Eggsy’s stomach filled with dread.

He hears the two vampires in the driver’s and passenger’s side seats talking to one another lowly, but he can’t make out the words, only the tone. And it isn’t a /good/ tone to have when dealing with something as serious as this.

If he was standing right now, he would be pacing. He would be walking up and down the hall in Harry’s house and grabbing at his hair instead of nervously chewing to pieces what little is left of his nails.

One of the vampires finally leaves the front and walks out, joining Merlin and a group of vamps coming from inside the mansion and Eggsy’s head snaps to them and the… /body/ they’re carrying.

Behind them, he can see his mum and his sis being ushered into one of the back trucks with the rest of the victims. And though that should make him feel better, it doesn’t.

Where’s Harry?

Eggsy searches over every single face until they’re at him, opening the side door of the vehicle and he tenses, feeling immediately sick to his stomach when they load up the body and Eggsy’s forced to face a horrible truth.

His hand shakes as it reaches out, pushing the blood-soaked bangs from Harry’s face.

/Fuck./

/No./

“He’s still…” Hamish struggles for the words, “He’s not lost to us.”

Eggsy nods and swallows tightly, trying not to get upset. Harry’s told him time and time again that it’s a dangerous profession, that bad things /can/ and will happen. It’s not unusual to be shot.

You can only really kill vampires with a stake, and this was… clearly not that.

“Is he gonna wake?”

“No,” Hamish says flatly, “He needs blood and we don’t have the time, he’ll have to wait until we get back to the castle.”

Eggsy frowns, brows drawing together as he continues to brush his fingers through Harry’s hair, “‘E deserves better than that.”

“Certainly. But there’s nothing more I can do for him at the present moment. It’ll have to wait until we get back.”

Eggsy presses his lips together and doesn’t start mouthing off like he wants to. But he takes Harry’s limp hand in his, unnerved when there’s absolutely no response from the vampire.

Hamish speaks up then, clearing his throat, “You need anything?”

Eggsy looks away from Harry’s face to see the other vampire staring at him uneasily, “Just need ‘im to be okay. The… chunks missing…”

“They’ll heal completely,” Hamish dismisses, “Only wounds from /before/ he was changed don’t heal.”

“So his eye..?”

“That’s right.”

Eggsy looks back down to Harry, leaning low to press a kiss to his forehead. His lips and his entire bottom chin are shaking uncontrollably, but he pulls it in. There’s no way he’s losing it now in front of so many people he doesn’t even know.

The change in tone is sudden and out of nowhere.

A sound quickly building from outside the vehicle and Hamish turns, cursing under his breath and climbing out as others do the same.

“What’s holding every-Jesus-!”

Eggsy hears his gasp of pain before he’s thrown violently into the side of the vehicle, the metal frame shuddering with the force of it.

The vampire in the driver’s side seat steps out as well, but the one in the passenger’s seat is yanked out through the window by something that Eggsy only barely sees.

It’s the shout of terror that Eggsy hears /after/ the fact that clarifies things.

“Werewolves!”

Which means only one thing to him...

They might not actually make it out of here alive.

Vampires are one thing, but Harry has told him time and time again about the real dangers of werewolves. Humans are only lucky that they’re not like the flesh-hungry creatures in mythology. They /only/ fight vampires. But even then, most of them have become peaceful because the vampires have finally started doing the same.

Which means that /these/ aren’t peaceful werewolves. And they’re dangerous.

Eggsy snaps up, his fight or flight kicking in as he turns and opens the door on the other side of the vehicle as vampires start to swarm the right side.

He wraps his arms under Harry’s armpits and /pulls/ as hard as he can. His back legs stumble out onto the grass, dragging Harry out of the vehicle as chunks of brain matter pour out over his shoulder and back. It’s disgusting, arduous work, pulling Harry from the clearing and back into the darkness of the woods, but he does it. He gags a few times, but he manages.

Eggsy only spends enough energy to get him out of sight, propping Harry against a tree and slowly dropping him into a sitting position… well, a sitting position if he were drunk and hungover and was getting ready to puke between his legs - but it was the best he could do.

“Come on, come on,” Eggsy pats his cheeks, glancing out through the trees when he hears a woman shriek in pain and terror, he turns back to Harry, “Okay, okay, focus… breathe. What do you need? Blood, you need blood… human blood...”

For only a split second, he thinks of the vehicles full of victims. But they’ve been terrorized for so long, asking any of them would be unthinkable.

It has to be /his/ blood, despite Harry’s reluctance, he’s the only other option they have.

Eggsy looks down at his dull nails that he’s spent the last hour chewing into pieces - there’s nothing left of them, but he has to try. He gives it a couple good goes, but it just slides over the skin.

“Fuck,” he says and then attempts to bite himself, but he starts to gag when the thought of actually breaking through skin arises. He coughs and splutters, but tries another three times, only to do the same thing each time.

/Fuck./

He’s got /pints/ of blood right here and no way to /get/ to it.

Eggsy stares longingly at Harry, then starts to pat down the chest of Harry’s jacket, “Som’thin’, you’ve gotta ‘ave som’thin’ on ya, come on, come on...” he finds the shape of something hard in Harry’s breast pocket and pulls out a pen, “/Perfect/.”

He hurriedly shucks off his jacket, yanking down his tie a little and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. Then he uncaps the pen, looking at the sharp metal for only a second before lifting it to his neck and poking the skin as hard and as fast as he can.

He checks his fingers to make sure he’s broken skin, then moves forward quickly and straddles Harry as he leans in, grabbing the back of Harry’s neck and pulling him into an embrace.

“Come on,” he breathes, trembling, “Come on, Harry. Please,” he shifts again, trying to smear the blood over the vampire’s lips but it’s not an easy thing to do when he can’t /see/ it.

He starts to pull back to check again when the limp arms wrap around him suddenly and grab on tight, Eggsy feels the teeth cut the skin and struggles not to scream or make a sound to draw attention.

“/Fuck/, yeah,” Eggsy says under his breath as he winces in pain, arching his neck as Harry growls against him.

The pain slowly ebbs, pleasure washing over him and he shudders, one hand curled in Harry’s hair at the base of his neck, the other wrapped around his shoulders.

“Oh…” his mouth drops open, cock hardening in his jeans.

Harry sucks at his neck, gulping mouthfuls of blood, and Eggsy can see the healing start almost immediately, the hole in his head growing back together.

“Don’t drink too much or I might actually die and not come out of this,” he says weakly, feeling his body surrendering to the vampire despite his words, “It’s me, Harry. It’s me.”

Harry pulls away then, dropping back against the tree trunk and staring at him in the darkness as blood drips down his chin - Eggsy’s blood. It’s actually really indecent, and probably far more arousing of a display than it has any right to be.

“Eggsy?” Harry blinks at him, “What… what happened? What’s going on? The last I-oh god, no-”

Eggsy sees Harry’s gaze drop to his neck, the immediate guilt and disgust registering on his face and in his voice as he starts to lift his hands to his mouth.

“Freak out later, will ya? I need y’to save my life.”

“Your life?” Harry looks confused, “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I don’t ‘ave time to explain it all,” he looks back out of the trees, “You was shot in the ‘ead, we was packin’ up from the mansion and now there are werewolves.”

“/Werewolves/?”

Eggsy nods, “Yer people are dyin’.”

Harry looks around, then opens his jacket to take out his left pistol, “Alright… I’d ask you to stay here, but I’m more afraid that they would find you and I would have my hands full at the time. Can you keep at my back?”

“Yeah, I can keep where ever you want me.”

Harry takes the other pistol and hands it to him, “Aim as close to the heart as you can, treat bullets like gold.”

“F’ought they was silver.”

Harry chuckles, “You know what I mean, Eggsy.”

“You got it,” Eggsy smiles and they both stand together.

He follows the vampire closely, the two of them sneaking around the front of the vehicle and Harry shoots a couple of them before Eggsy can so much as even blink.

There’s no way he can keep up, but he at least keeps close, focusing on a few of the beasts attacking another vampire. He shoots one in the back, the other in the shoulder, glancing to make sure Harry hasn’t left him in the dust.

He stops when he catches sight and watches in awe, arms slowly dropping as Harry dodges a stake in one werewolf’s claws, kicks it out and snaps the beast’s neck. Harry shoots the next directly in the chest, then another further back, ducking the swipe of yet another before twisting around and snapping its neck as well.

Eggsy only has half his focus when he sees another coming in and aims his gun, shooting it before it can reach Harry.

The vampire turns to him and smiles warmly, “Bloody well done, dear boy.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy smiles back and turns to take out a few more, “‘ow many bullets do these have?”

“Have you been counting, darling?”

“Five.”

“You’ve got twelve more.”

Eggsy nods to himself, walking past Harry and shooting another werewolf still crouched over the body of a vampire.

The two of them move together as though they’ve worked at this for ages, recovering when one of them falters, weaving through the bodies and taking down each and every last werewolf with precision unlike anything Eggsy’s ever felt before.

It’s as though they work as one entity. Efficient, fluid, made for one another.

Eggsy would swear later that he isn’t capable of half of what he does while fighting alongside Harry. It’s like finding that dancing partner that fits /just/ right. Someone that can complete your moves, someone that knows you better than you know yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards, Harry and him work together to bring back the bodies of the vampires they can, eventually finding Hamish and Harry sighs in relief when he announces that the other agent will make it.

But others weren’t so fortunate.

They lost half of the ground crew from stakings, leaving it up to just a handful of them to return to the plane and load up the last of the survivors.

Eggsy only sees his mum and Daisy for a second, kissing them and promising them they’ll be reunited when they’re back on the ground. It’s just a second, but it’s enough.

Harry is silent throughout the entire ordeal, gone tight-lipped shortly after finding Hamish’s body. He’s not dead, but god it still feels like it, even after seeing Harry in a similar manner just before and knowing that he came out of the other end just fine.

Eggsy doesn’t press, offering support in any way he can and finally taking a seat beside him on the plane once they start preparing for takeoff.

Harry’s quiet for almost half an hour still, but finally speaks up once things settle down. He speaks lightly, and only to Eggsy when he does.

“Possibly the largest massacre of agents since V-day.”

Eggsy knew Harry was an older vampire, but the admission still surprises him. He’s heard plenty about V-day in history classes, considering it was only one of the most catastrophic events known to mankind, one that was quickly followed by another that was just as deadly - the blue rash. 

“You was there for V-day?” he asks, feeling the numb tingle of fear in his fingers.

Harry nods, “I was the one that gave the order to turn on the chips.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“I was human then. Human and… much more foolish and reckless than I am today.”

“Well it /was/ like a thousand years ago… times was certainly different.” Eggsy mutters aloud.

Harry nods in agreement, “In some ways, yes. But in many other ways, humans haven’t changed at all.”

Eggsy presses his lips together as he considers it all, trying to soak it in. It’s a lot to learn at once about someone.

“We’ll have to begin recruiting immediately,” Harry says, “When we have put together how many will need to be replaced. I’m just grateful Hamish wasn’t amongst them. But the last thing we need right now is to be seen as a vulnerable target for those that are… against our movement.”

“Yeah.”

“Hamish will recover, though. And you weren’t harmed in the process of it all, despite being disadvantaged - you were… quite a force to be reckoned with, weren’t you?”

Eggsy smiles to himself.

“We’re alive. That’s what matters. That’s what we need to be thinking of. Hamish… he and his wife are working to have a child.”

Eggsy frowns in confusion, “But vampires can’t… I mean, I don't /think/ they can? ... Is his wife human?”

“She is,” Harry confirms, “Hamish has some blood relatives still alive, and one of them agreed to donate the seed needed to create such a lifeform. He, unlike myself, came from a very healthy family - many children, many offspring over the years.”

“That’s aces,” Eggsy grins and leans in, “Totally crazy, but it’s exciting and un’eard of, right?”

“Quite,” Harry agrees, “It’s still illegal in most places, even.”

Eggsy hasn’t even realized until now that such a thing could and /would/ be. But of course it would. It does have… shadows of necrophilia, he supposes.

“Ah.”

Harry turns to look at him then, “I’m sorry I bit you,” he says then, voice full of shame, “It was wrong of me, I shouldn’t have done such a vile and disgusting thing to you. I respect you, fully. I wasn’t in control of myself, but that is /no/ excuse. I-”

“Are you kiddin’, guv?” Eggsy finally cuts Harry off and chuckles, “I /made/ you do it.”

Harry looks confused, “I-... What?”

“I made you do it,” Eggsy repeats, “Even used yer pen to cut me and pressed yer face to my neck, I /made/ you drink my blood.”

“Why would you do such a thing?”

Eggsy shrugs, voice going low, “I mean, I’ve wanted it for a while now,” he admits shamelessly and Harry gasps, “Sorry, is that wrong? That’s probably really wrong and fucked up, but that’s ‘ow I feel about it.”

“It’s quite… /wrong/, yes.”

“So is a lot of things.”

Harry stares at him silently, hands folded together in his lap.

Eggsy wets his lips, “That and, if I didn’t get you back up and goin’, I probably would’ve died. I needed you.”

“Eggsy-”

“Stop, okay?” Eggsy says lowly, holding out his hand to cut Harry off once more, “We both almost died tonight, but we didn’t. So don’t regret savin’ my life, no matter what the cost. I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 AND 3 are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Hart’s ‘Dear Boy’ and What it Means for Mankind**

**_It’s been a long, suffering silence from the kind-eyed vampire, Harry Hart. But, after four months of inactivity, a press conference was finally held in which the identity of the young man first seen nearly a year ago with Harry Hart has finally been revealed during the latest press conference with the aforementioned vampire._ **

**__**_Immediately following the announcement of_ Glenarvon’s _fourth successful raid here in London - on what seems to have been a human run and organized blood farm - Harry Hart left us on quite a company cliffhanger._

_It was reported that the company suffered a staggering loss on their fourth raid, unlike anything they had experienced before, but they’ve been hard at work recovering from it. And they’ve been completely silent ever since._

_That is, until Harry Hart took to the podium once again Monday morning to address the public and answer some questions for us still waiting back at home almost half a year later._

_It didn’t take long, of course, for the attention to turn to the young man that is always standing on Mr. Hart’s left side. But it wasn’t Harry Hart that revealed the identity of the strapping lad appropriately named by the press as ‘Harry’s Dear Boy’ or ‘The Lovely Boy’._

_Instead, it turned out to be young Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin himself. And here we have the scoop on everything we could find about the boy that seems to have stolen the heart (or Hart) of one of the most attractive vampire public figures to date._

_What only started out as minor speculation by the first reporters during that fateful day back in July last year seems only to be reaffirmed even more so with every conference following. Not just by Mr. Hart, but by the young Mr. Unwin as well._

_The two are often seen exchanging looks that left reporters scratching their heads and asking ‘What’s that about?’_

_Though Harry Hart hasn’t spoken in four months, the pair have been seen and caught in public numerous times since their fourth successful raid. In fact, it’s been quite difficult seeing one of them /without/ the other._

_So is the young human seen at Harry Hart’s side in every public photo since then something more to him? Or is it just about the case ‘Eggsy’ was previously involved in?_

_I’m here to set the record straight. It’s not that simple._

_‘Eggsy’ Unwin’s case supposedly ended back in January, and yet come Monday morning (and this morning), the young human has still been seen practically glued to Mr. Hart in every photo that has appeared in the last 24 hours._

_While some are still speculative, this reporter thinks it’s safe to say: “I know a soul scent when I see one.”_

_So what does this mean moving forward?_

_With_ Glenarvon _starting open recruitment in the coming days, and more cases..._

* * *

Eggsy sits silently on the couch, legs drawn up together and slate propped against his thighs as he bites mindlessly on his thumb.

He always feels uneasy when he leaves the castle before Harry does.

But sitting and stewing at home while Harry’s dealing with god only knows what, left to read and flick through tabloids and news articles…

 _Soul Scent_ , he finds himself searching, growing more and more frustrated with the vague wording before finally resorting to checking _Urban Dictionary_ of all places.

_**Soul Scent** _

**__** _Like imprinting from Twilight and all of those stupid Vampire/Werewolf fanfics. But also like Soulmate AUs. The one that smells ‘just’ right, like Goldilocks. Your soulmate, the one that makes your fangs come out. You know, ‘You’re the one, Buffy’._

_**Drusilla:** Stop thinking about her, I’m the one you love._

_**Spike:** I’m sorry, Dru, but you’re not my Soul Scent. She is._

Eggsy starts scrolling through all the other definitions and finally tosses the slate away, startling when the door opens at almost the exact same time and Harry steps in.

“Ah, Eggsy, you’re still awake, are you, darling?”

Eggsy stares at him, watching him remove his coat and his jacket, “Am I yer soul scent?”

Harry stops and looks at him in surprise, that one eye widening and his mouth dropping open.

He nods a few times, feeling the tears blur his vision, “F’ought as much.”

“Eggsy-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eggsy asks, his voice breaking, “Why would you instead choose to hurt me and pretend like I don’t mean any’fing to you?”

“I would never allow you to feel that way,” Harry says, taking a tentative step forward, “I wanted to give you the freedom that you never had before, the ability to choose your own future, not to feel burdened by something pre-chosen and forced upon you.”

“‘Ow can I make any choice when people keep things like this from me?” Eggsy feels his bottom lip start to tremble, “I know what you was thinkin’, but you can’t keep things like that from me. You don’t know what I feel, you don’t know what I’m going through.”

Harry drops his head, “No, I don’t, and I’m sorry.”

Eggsy stands from the couch, clad in only a pair of boxers and the large shirt he wears for sleep, “So ‘ow do you really feel?” he asks, crossing his arms, “You act like you don’t feel no’fin’ but then you go on, callin’ me darlin’, treatin’ me… d’you love me? D’you care-... d’you want me at all?” he swallows, gasping for breath, “Do you hate me?”

Harry looks back up, “... My dear boy, I could never hate you, I… I could never.”

“You didn’t /say/ anything,” Eggsy feels one of the tears drip down his cheek, “Not when I kissed you, not when I /told/ you ‘ow I felt, you was just playin’ along like it didn’t mean any’fin’ at all.”

“My mistake, I… I am so sorry that I hurt you by doing that,” Harry apologizes again, “I refuse to excuse my actions. But, I thought… after everything you had been through… I only thought it was right.”

Eggsy shakes his head, “Well… well it’s not.” He hates the guilt he sees in Harry’s eye, the way the vampire looks wary and regretful, completely defeated as he nods in agreement and casts his gaze downward finally in shame. So Eggsy lifts his brows to try and show that he’s not angry, “You gonna come over here or do I ‘ave to do it myself?”

Harry's head snaps back up.

“No,” he says, voice hoarse but firm, “No you bloody well don’t,” and then he crosses the distance in three strides, cupping Eggsy’s cheeks and drawing him up and in to slide their lips together.

Eggsy’s heels lift, toes curling in the carpet as his arms unfold tentatively, reaching out to press to Harry’s chest before he grabs at the front of Harry’s dress shirt and tries to pull him in.

The taste and sensation is so different than he had expected, though he should’ve anticipated as much. It’s sweet, enticing, the slime-like saliva numbing him and smearing over his tongue. He honestly /almost/ gags, but it’s kind of a familiar density… like cum.

He tilts his chin higher, his whole body shivering until Harry lifts him and wraps his legs around his waist. It’s somewhat disorienting as they move. He can feel the steps just barely, his own arms wrapping around Harry’s neck and fingers running through the back of his hair just before he’s lowered on the bed.

Eggsy hadn’t even registered them moving up the stairs at all, but he rolls his body the moment he can, smiling when Harry breaks the kiss to let out a choked gasp.

“Eggsy,” Harry pants, showing some hesitation, “I don’t want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you. I’ll give you everything, anything, I want to. If…” he swallows, gaze not faltering despite the apparent temptation to look down - possibly to his throat? “If you don’t want this, even in the slightest, please,” Harry pleads, caressing Eggsy’s cheek with the back of his hand in a way that would most likely be cheesy coming from anyone else. But from Harry it’s just charming as ever, “Let me know. It doesn’t have to be this way between us if you don’t want it to.”

“I want it,” Eggsy says, making sure to sound as confident and firm as possible, “For once in my life… I want it,” he leans into Harry’s touch, “I wanted you from the moment we met in person, I… I dunno why, I guess it was the… was… is it like that? For both of us?”

“It is… sometimes.”

Eggsy smiles and nods, “It was for me, it must’ve been. I never felt no’fink like that before.”

Harry kisses him again, kissing his cheek as well and brushing the tip of his cold nose to Eggsy’s ear, “How would you like to do this, darling?”

A shudder runs through him, chill bumps rising up on his skin.

“Can you lay on yer back?” Eggsy asks, “N-naked?” he chuckles at his own stammer and Harry meets the grin with one of his own. And then he reaches up to help Harry out of his clothes, both of them fumbling with the buttons and the cufflinks.

But then Harry stands and takes off his shoes and his trousers, then his pants, and Eggsy has to sit up to stare at him longingly for a breath.

Seeing the man in a /suit/ is one thing, but being able to finally see what’s /under/ the suit is something else entirely. He’s fit, of course - legs for days, large hands, broad shoulders, firm pecs. Harry is still quite lean in comparison to most men, but god is he lean in all the /right/ ways. And his cock… already completely engorged, is very… different. There’s no red flush of blood like one would expect. Instead, it’s dark; like his nipples, like the darkness on his lips, at the corners of them, and under his eyes, his nails as well.

Eggsy would be lying if he said his mouth doesn’t water just looking at Harry, and his eyes go up and down more than once, more than /twice/, actually.

“Not too bad for a thousand year old corpse?”

Eggsy isn’t sure if Harry is trying to remind him that, yes, he’s a vampire but… well… like he could forget? Like he would want to?

Eggsy takes off his shirt quickly and shimmies off his pants, “Nah, guv, you look exactly perfect, come’re now, ya?”

Harry actually looks a tad… shy?

But he moves in and climbs over Eggsy in this very predatory way that goes straight to his cock and Eggsy lays back just fast enough to avoid their heads knocking together. He stares up at Harry and reaches out, flipping them.

Harry doesn’t seem so surprised, so he sits back in his lap and considers the vampire. He’s pale with nothing really for color other than the darkness under his eyes and at the corners of his lips. His eye is more lifelike than other vampires Eggsy has seen, warm and kind and brown. Even unbreathing and unable to blush, he looks nervous and curious, his dead hands moving to run up Eggsy’s thighs.

“What if…”

Harry’s brows lift, “Yes?” he asks, tone calm and welcoming, “Anything, Eggsy, just ask.”

“What if I wanna…” Eggsy moves his hands over Harry’s firm pecs, down to his abs, hard in every way he himself is soft.

Harry sits up and cups his cheeks, smiling at him, “If you want to stop?” he asks, parting his legs so that Eggsy is no longer resting directly on his cock and is instead seated on the mattress with his legs still around Harry’s waist, “Then we can stop, of course.”

Eggsy makes a face, “God no, no that’s not what I’m askin’ at all,” he huffs, looking down between them and then he wraps his arms around, moving his hands down the knobs of Harry’s spine to slide further down to the crack of his arse. Then he shifts his fingers and Harry’s eyes widen in realization.

Before the vampire can regain some control, or maybe dignity, he lets out this low, rumbling ‘yes’ that makes Eggsy feel just a little lightheaded.

They shift together, changing positions until Harry is seated in Eggsy’s lap, as opposed to the other way around.

“Jesus, yer long fuckin’ legs, guv,” Eggsy mutters when Harry moves from having his legs wrapped around his waist, to folded under him, the undersides of his legs touching the undersides of Eggsy’s.

He glances around the room, then looks to Eggsy apologetically, “I’m afraid I don’t own any lubrication for this activity.”

Eggsy blushes, swallowing as he reaches out and shoves his fingers under the closest pillow, “So, er…” he shows Harry the bottle tentatively, “Can we ignore what this implies an’ just get on wi’v it?”

Harry lifts a brow, “Quite a scandalous creature, aren’t you?” he asks, tone low in his throat.

Eggsy blushes harder, probably even /more/ so when Harry hums and breathes in.

“Goodness,” he says and Eggsy doesn’t miss how he licks his lips and then his teeth, “You smell exquisite right now.”

“The blood rushin’ to my face is gettin’ you excited?”

Harry doesn’t respond vocally, leaning in and brushing his nose from the left corner of Eggsy’s chin to his ear, breathing in as his hands take the bottle of lube.

“Good?”

“Oh yes,” Harry says and they work together, four sets of fingers warming the liquid and then reaching back to work Harry open.

Eggsy stares at him, at the unfocused, lustful expression on Harry’s face. He’s never seen the vampire so unkempt, not even when he had been shot.

He leans in, biting Harry’s chin, then his neck and the collar of his throat, down to his nipple.

“Eggsy,” Harry trembles, urging Eggsy’s fingers into him.

The skin isn’t completely /cold/, but it’s not warm. There’s no heat around his fingers and it does cause bumps to rise up on his biceps. Suddenly, Eggsy has so many questions. Do they /need/ to work him open? Would he tear? How does he even become erect at all?

“There’s a line forming between your brows, love, is something wrong?”

Eggsy looks up to him and shakes his head, “Nah, it can wait.”

“If there’s anything I can do-”

“Get yer arse ‘round my cock?” Eggsy says, voice a little rougher than he intends and he sees the vampire’s gaze darken.

“Yes, I think we can manage that,” Harry agrees and takes Eggsy’s hands, guiding them to spread his cheeks open before he lifts up, and then sinks /down/.

Eggsy’s mouth slowly drops open as he goes, the slick inner walls welcoming, but /tight/, so tight that he realizes he’s holding his breath. He gasps out, staring up at Harry in awe, “Fuck, Harry. Oh, /fuck/.”

“It’s quite good, isn’t it?” Harry asks, smiling as he runs his fingers through Eggsy’s hair at the nape of his neck, “I thought it might be.”

Eggsy doesn’t ask what he means by that - it could very well mean nothing at all, but any form of thought is swept away when Harry starts to move, lifting Eggsy’s chin up so that they can kiss as he hoists up and drops back down.

Sobs escape him, torn from his throat every time Harry lowers himself. The movements feel like they’re drawing something from him, taking more and more of his breath, more of everything he has until he’s delirious with a need for release.

He can’t stop Harry, he’s not sure if he even would try if he could. Pain sparks through him, first in his groin, but then in his neck and on his shoulder for an entirely different reason.

It takes him a moment to realize what he’s feeling - what Harry’s doing, but when does he cums so hard that the sound goes out in his ears. He digs his nails into Harry’s neck and back, and he clenches his teeth tight enough to cause an ache to form in his jaw.

He drops back after it subsides, staring up as the older man leans down with him and immediately begins apologizing.

“I… I am so sorry,” Harry says, “I am so terribly sorry, Eggsy. I didn’t realize what I was doing-”

“Stop apologizin’,” Eggsy says as he blinks up at the ceiling and smiles, one hand reaching up to touch the marks.

Harry takes his hand, kisses it, “You let too much about me slip through the cracks.”

Eggsy’s eyes move then, first to Harry’s lips, then to his eye, “Nah, I don’t.”

“Eggsy-”

“If yer gonna apologize again, you can save it,” Eggsy cuts him off once more, “And if yer gonna scold me or spill some monologue about responsibility and vigilance, and all that… don’t. I’m careful, that’s why I’m alive.”

He sits up, taking Harry’s wrists in his hands, watching his eye widen.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Eggsy says, voice almost as low as a whisper, “You didn’t hurt me when you were all shot up and drinkin’ my blood. And I know ‘ow bad you crave it. If you can do /that/, when yer less than aware, when y’ve been shot in the ‘ead… god, I didn’t even need that to know, but fuck… /you/ should know now. You should trust yerself, I do.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I should,” Eggsy smiles and pushes him down, climbing over him, “I do. I trust you.”

Harry’s gaze softens, “Even /I/ can slip up.”

Eggsy shakes his head, “Not wi’v me.” He shifts against Harry, rocking his hips, “Y’never got off.”

“I can’t,” Harry says flatly, but Eggsy can tell he’s getting excited from what he’s doing, “No, I can’t release in the way that humans do.”

“Shame.”

“Do you really want to go again? After what I-”

“I do,” Eggsy says low and mischievous as he nips Harry’s chin, “Although, this time I ‘fink I’m gonna bite /you/ a few times.”

Harry trembles in a way that is… really unusual and something Eggsy wouldn’t expect from him.

“Darling-”

“Ooo, that’s kinky,” Eggsy pulls back and turns Harry over onto his stomach, draping over him as he pushes his cock back in, “Can I get you screamin’ terms of endearment?”

“Eggs-”

“‘Darling’, please. I don’t answer to ‘Eggsy’ anymore, not from you,” Eggsy tells him, tone teasing and cock throbbing inside of Harry.

“Darling,” Harry breathes as he looks back, “It seems I… am at your mercy.”

Eggsy bites his shoulder, staring at him while he does it, then he leans up and kisses Harry, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 AND 3 are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.
> 
> I meant to post this chapter in two parts, but since I've been busy lately and haven't been able to post at ALL... figured I'd post it all together to try and make up fer the delay.
> 
> -(A)


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy swings his fist out, twisting when Hamish blocks it and catches him under his left leg, lifting and pushing with all of his strength. Before the vampire can stop him, he’s taken the stake out and slammed back, stopping himself before he can pierce material.

“Bravo,” Hamish says, eyes wide with fear and surprise, “Nice to know all this training has been paying off.”

Eggsy smiles and lets him go, helping him up, “Yer just glad Harry didn’t see.”

“Perhaps,” Hamish responds as he picks up his slate, writing a few things before looking back up, “Go ahead and start ye’r warm down, I’ll schedule ye fer some strength exercises this coming week.”

“Thanks, Hamish,” Eggsy says as he closes his eyes, focusing his energy to his center as he shifts his feet on the mat. He brings his hands up together and out.

The room is silent, but he knows Hamish is still there, watching and taking notes.

“Hamish.”

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiles slightly, not opening his eyes, “Can I ask you a-... about som’fin’?”

“Of course, Eggsy.”

“About… soul scents.”

“Ah.”

Eggsy opens his eyes then to see the look of concern on Hamish’s face, “I’m not supposed to… but I feel somethin’ as well.”

Hamish’s brows raise.

“When he’s gone,” Eggsy trails, frowning, “I feel so empty and alone. But I feel this pull. Like I wanna see him, I wanna be in his line of sight, I wanna hear him, I… wanna… god, I dunno if I can say it.”

“You want to smell him?”

Eggsy blushes, but nods.

“It /has/ happened to a few humans throughout history,” Hamish tells him, albeit tentatively.

“Why? What does it mean?”

“There are theories.”

“Like?”

Hamish sighs and presses his lips together like he’s considering /not/ telling Eggsy, but he does eventually continue, “The most common theory is that the ‘soul scent’ is only one-sided, for the most part. That, yes, you and your soul scent can fall in love, like I have with my wife… but that that only means /I/ truly love her, and not the other way around at all. That when a human returns the sensitivity to scent, like my wife doesn’t and you apparently do, it’s a /true/ soul mate.”

“You don’t believe that?”

Hamish narrows his brows, “I’d like to believe that my wife loves me just the same. That the feeling is completely mutual. That it doesn’t matter one way or another. Perhaps y’re more sensitive to it, but there’s not much that can be theorized when it’s been so horribly documented.”

Eggsy nods slowly, considering it himself.

“Since we were humans, Harry has always been very… separate. In all his thousand years he’s never once shown interest in another being. Not for lack of desire, but he’s always been alone.”

“Ya?”

“And the only other person I’ve met that was open about something like that, that had met their soul scent, was the exact same, so… I don’t know if it means anything, but it’s worth considering. So I’d think it had something to do with Harry being a virgin, but y’re as far from a virgin as I suppose it gets.”

“Ya,” Eggsy chuckles and shrugs, “Wait… did you say Harry was a virgin?”

“Was?”

Eggsy blushes, “Er, yeah… was.”

Hamish blinks a few times and then looks away, “Ah, yes, well… yes, he… he was.”

“But he’s like a /thousand/ years old.”

“Perhaps Harry was born in the wrong millenium,” Hamish says dismissively, “His thoughts and opinions were always quite ahead of his time and somewhat unorthodox. Not to mention that his interests… have always kept him at a great distance from others.”

Eggsy feels his throat tighten.

“He alienated himself from others more often than not. But I’m glad to see that despite how strange and unusual all his notions were, that there was someone out there still meant for even him. Granted it took him quite some time to find ye.”

“Yeah well, I guess that makes two of us.”

“Anything else I can help with?”

Eggsy shakes his head, “No, I… I think that clarified a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 AND 3 are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.  
>  -(A)


	5. Chapter 5

“Would it be easier?”

“Hm?”

Eggsy can’t will himself to look up into Harry’s eye, his fingers playing through the hairs on Harry’s chest, twisting them around and around.

“Eggsy?”

He ducks his head a little more, “F’I was a vampire.”

“Why do you think that would make anything easy?”

Eggsy finally looks, feeling guilty now for even thinking it, but he can’t help wondering, “I know how hard it is fer you sometimes. And I know you have control, I’m not worried about that. But I just wonder… if you might like me more-I… I mean, fuck-”

“Eggsy, absolutely nothing would change how I feel about you,” Harry says firmly, turning them and getting them twisted up in the sheets as he lays atop Eggsy and presses their bodies together, shifting against him, “Nothing, darling.”

“But wouldn’t-”

“No.”

“I could-”

“It would not make a difference,” Harry tells him, kissing his jaw, kissing his neck, “Not only is this something you want, but it is something I want as well.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“I love that you are human,” Harry admits, his fingers trailing down Eggsy’s arm, lifting it up to the pillows before tracing back down the side of his torso, “The heat alone…”

“Heat?” Eggsy asks, swallowing as he shivers.

“I would say you’ve brought warmth into my life, but it seems it is quite actually that,” Harry tells him and chuckles, humming lowly, “I would miss the warmth of my bed if you were to become like me.”

Eggsy stares at him, his chest tightening.

“You are everything and more, darling,” Harry continues, kissing his skin again, first on his collar, then down his left pec and back up to his neck.

Eggsy arches, baring his neck instinctively as his hand moves to grasp Harry’s shoulder.

Harry recoils suddenly, pulling away, “Don’t…” he covers his mouth.

“What-?” Eggsy sits up with him, suddenly realizing what he’s done and he blushes, “Fuck, I… I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Harry turns away when Eggsy tries to touch him.

“Come on, luv, it’s okay,” Eggsy tries to assure him, “Really, I mean it. It don’t bother me, you know it don’t.”

Harry looks at him in shame and shakes his head.

“Harry.”

“I’m afraid,” Harry says, pushing Eggsy’s hand away from him, “I’m afraid that it’ll change things.”

“Don’t be.”

“This is our /bed/, Eggsy.”

Eggsy chuckles and sits back on his hands, “Ya?”

“It is.”

“An’ we just had some pretty amazin’ sex in it.”

Harry shakes his head again.

“Yer afraid to mix the two together?”

“It shouldn’t be done, it’s not… appropriate.”

Eggsy leans back in again, touching Harry’s forearms and feeling immediately thankful when Harry doesn’t pull away again, “Wouldn’t be the first time y’ve drank my blood, luv.”

“It would be the first time I’ve done it as an aware and willing participant,” Harry tells him, “And I could never do that, never to you.”

“Why not… /especially/ to me?” Eggsy asks, “It’s our bed, don’t we get to decide what’s appropriate and what isn’t?”

“Yes, and that is ‘we’, as in the two of us,” Harry says, finally relaxing when his teeth have receded, “And I am not okay with what you are proposing.”

Eggsy frowns and nods, his right hand moving to touch Harry’s thigh, “That’s fair. Yer right. And I don’t want to force you, I never wanna make you uncomfertable. All I’m suggesting is a little… consideration. Maybe some… compromisin’.”

Harry’s eye widens slightly, “Eggsy-... I… you don’t know what you ask of me.”

“But I do,” Eggsy says, brows narrowing, “I know you want it. I’ve read plenty of stuff on soul scents, I’ve talked to other vampires, not just you. It’s… I know you want it. And I want it.”

“You shouldn’t want it.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Harry flounders for a second, “Because it’s not right, it’s not normal, it’s not… natural.”

“Innit all’a those things?” Eggsy asks as he smiles tentatively, “We both feel a pull towards one another, so we’re together. We both have that same want an’ need because of it. I’m not askin’ to… to go crazy. We can start slow.”

Harry swallows, a motion that Eggsy doesn’t see him do often and one that Eggsy /knows/ means he’s thinking about it. Thinking about drinking his blood.

Eggsy reaches up, touching Harry’s neck, then his face, “Slow,” he assures him.

Harry’s hand moves up as well, tracing Eggsy’s neck and at first he thinks it’s just a… just an intimate action. But then he realizes /where/ and his cheeks blush when he remembers the first bite, “Perhaps you should cover this up, or treat them properly.”

“Nah, I love them.”

Harry’s gaze snaps to his.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Eggsy clears his throat and shakes his head, “I-... I guess it feels nice to be… desired in that way.”

“Desired?” Harry asks, brows rising.

Eggsy nods, moving and climbing into Harry’s lap, “That’s right, that’s what I said. Desired. That’s how you feel, innit? Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Desperate.”

“Frantic.”

Eggsy wets his lips, “Ravenous.”

“Insatiable.”

“It feels… better than anything, Harry.”

“Does it, my boy?”

Eggsy nods, “To have you feel that way about me, ya. And it might make a difference if I didn’t know you were entirely capable, and completely in love with me. I know you won’t hurt me. But it’s… it’s just like sex. I honestly don’t see much of a difference between the two.”

“Enlighten me,” Harry says as he lays Eggsy back, climbing over him again.

“You want something from me, you long fer it, you ache fer it. You feel like you might die if you don’t have it,” Eggsy explains, “And I feel the same way. I long, I ache… I feel like I might actually die.”

“Do you?”

Eggsy nods again, “Whether it’s yer cock or yer teeth… I just want you.”

“Why not settle and be happy to have one and not the other? It’s not like it causes any harm to not have me drinking your blood. In fact, it saves you from the risk.”

“There’s no risk,” Eggsy says confidently, running his fingers through Harry’s curly hair, “And it’s not that I’m not happy. It’s just that I can’t stop thinking of how it might be.”

Harry lifts a brow.

“T’ave yer cock in me, fillin’ me up while yer bleedin’ me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry all but sobs, somehow managing to sound both offended and excited at the same time.

“Do it.”

Harry stares at him in frustration, “It’s quite atrocious that the press is under the assumption that /I’m/ the one with the control in this relationship because of my age, when you clearly have a strong hold over me.”

Eggsy blushes and turns to bare his neck again, “You know you like it. Ain’t I yer soulmate fer a reason?”

Harry growls lowly and leans in, cradling the top of Eggsy’s head almost like a loving parent might, and then he breathes in deep, “Just a taste.”

Eggsy nods in agreement.

“Tell me at once, should you change your mind, my love.”

“I won’t change my mind,” Eggsy assures him, hands bracing on Harry’s hips.

He feels the tongue at first, lapping and dragging over his skin. The numbness sets in at once and Eggsy feels his body become flush with arousal, his cock filling, his bones aching.

“Fuck… me…” he murmurs weakly, “God, Harry.”

Harry looks at him in surprise, “Are you…” he stops, gaze darkening and he breathes in again, deeper, “/Oh/,” he says, more air than words, “My goodness, that’s… quite divine.”

“Harry,” Eggsy gasps longingly, his grip tightening as he rocks upwards and Harry responds at once.

The ache quells for only a moment, springing back up, his veins feel like they’re on fire and he lets out a half-broken sob that’s part pain and part pleasure.

Harry licks his skin again once more, and then Eggsy feels the unmistakable sharp pleasure of the puncture, two teeth pricking through and Harry finally - /finally/ - starts drinking from him.

Eggsy tries to rock his hips, struggles to move and squirm, growing more and more frustrated by the seconds. He can’t explain it. It’s partly like being on that all too familiar edge - where you want to cum, are about to cum, but don’t want to release so soon.

Harry keeps his body curled back though, sprung like a lion prepared to pounce, and too far away for Eggsy to get any real friction.

“Harry,” Eggsy says, voice tight and constricted.

His hand finds the nape of Harry’s neck, fingers curling in and he suddenly cums, hips in a mid-thrust that causes the fluid to spurt out and hit both of their chests and chins.

Harry pulls back to look at him, lips stained with blood as he blinks in surprise, “Did you… just..?” he observes the state of them both.

Eggsy pants and tries to collect himself, sitting up and touching his-

“Let me,” Harry says and leans down to lick the fluids before coming back up and kissing his lips tentatively, “I suppose… that wasn’t so bad.”

“I’ll say,” Eggsy breathes and smiles, slow and lazy and awed, “Fer someone that insisted on only a taste, you drank quite a bit.”

“I did not, it was only a second.”

Eggsy frowns in confusion, “Felt like a couple minutes at /least/, if not longer.”

Harry nods slowly as he considers it, “That’s a common side effect of the saliva. It can cause differing experiences of time depending on the victim.”

“So it’ll always be…”

“Slow and agonizing?”

“I don’t f’ink I could justify calling what I just experienced ‘agonizin’’,” Eggsy shakes his head, “It was like… when yer fuckin’ an’ yer bo’f at that moment when it’s get off or die. And even someone walkin’ in wouldn’t stop you, even the world endin’ or an er’fquake… nothin’ in the world can stop you.”

Harry smiles at his words, “I haven’t had /much/ experience like that.”

“Last week.”

“Last week?”

Eggsy nods, “When… we… was in the kitchen?”

Harry’s eyelids drop and he hums, leaning in and kissing a curve along Eggsy’s neck, “Ah, you mean when I came home from the meeting with Kingsman.”

“Mhm.”

“I don’t even remember how we managed to get our clothes off.”

Eggsy smiles back and runs his hand down Harry’s chest and stomach, “It was like that.”

“Would it upset you if I told you that this revelation is… deeply concerning?”

Eggsy frowns, “What? Why’s it concernin’?”

“That you want me to feast upon you.”

“It’s not weird to imagine a concept like this, Harry,” Eggsy says, chuckling, “In fact, quite a few might argue that it’s the most natural thing in the world.”

“You are referring to..?”

Eggsy lifts his brows.

Harry clears his throat and makes a face, “Eggsy, no.”

Eggsy laughs loudly, “It’s the /same/ thing, technically.”

“It is not.”

Eggsy snorts and rolls his eyes, “It’s diff’rent on some levels, yes. Who cares, it doesn’t matter what it is or what it’s like. It felt good, right?”

Harry looks suddenly ashamed.

“Don’t lock up on me like that,” Eggsy defends them both, “I liked it just as much… obviously.”

“I suppose you did.”

“Tell me you didn’t like it, and I won’t ask anymore of you.”

Harry looks at him then and sighs, leaning in to kiss him on the lips, “I did like it. It was…” he tilts his head, “It was alarming. But the smell of you, the feel of you, the sounds, the taste… it was quite singular.”

“Good?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 AND 3 are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.  
> -(A)


	6. Chapter 6

“Eggsy!”

“Oh my days!” Eggsy reaches out his arms and scoops Daisy up into them, swinging her around and pulling her in for a quick kiss, “Look how big you are.”

He pulls back just enough to get a proper look and runs his fingers through her soft hair.

“God, and you can say my name properly,” he kisses her cheek again and she hugs him tighter.

“She’s been talkin’ ‘bout you nonstop, babes,” Michelle tells him, smiling as she watches them. She drops a large duffle back at her feet and sets her purse on the park bench before taking a seat, “Started pronouncin’ it right about three years ago.”

Eggsy sighs and takes a seat as well, setting Daisy back down and watching as she runs off to play on the small park playground.

He looks over to his mum, reaching out and taking her hand, “Three years? God, I didn’t realize I was gone so long…”

Michelle nods and swallows tightly, “Three whole years, an’ you came back out the other side spittin’ fire, I hear.”

“Pretty much.”

She touches his hair, patting the side of his head as her eyes fill with tears, “God yer so strong, just like yer da’.”

“Mum, don’t-”

“I was never strong like that,” Michelle sighs and Eggsy finally sees the haunted look in her eyes, the forced tightness in her smile and she looks away from him, pulling her hand back to her lap as she takes in a deep, shaky breath. She watches Daisy play without saying anymore unprompted.

“You okay?”

Michelle shakes her head, “Not really, no,” she chuckles and wipes at her face, then she looks to him, “I actually wanted to talk to you about som’thin’, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s brows tighten together.

“It’s just… she loves you so much,” Michelle motions to Daisy, out there on the swing, talking to another kid, “She’s been gone from you so long, but yer like her… like her da. And she’s always been closer to you than to me.”

“Mum-”

“I don’t want to keep her away from you, I don’t.”

“What’re you sayin’?”

Michelle sighs again, dropping her head, “I can’t keep doin’ this,” she says, her hand curling around his, “The organization we was with has a new program where they relocate victims of… and they set us up with housin’ and a job and… I just think that that might be fer the better, y’know?”

Eggsy feels his chest constrict, the ice freeze over in his veins at the way she says it, the way she looks. But he nods and forces a smile of his own, weak and feeble for a second before he can really sell it. He gets it. His mum has had to watch her only son be molested and abused, and probably Daisy as well. To what extent, he doesn’t know. But he understands.

“Do it,” he says at once, making sure to only say the words when he knows with absolute certainty that he won’t show anything on his own face, or in his own voice.

Michelle looks up suddenly, eyes wide.

“Do it,” Eggsy says again, more confidently, “You can leave Daisy with me, you know I’ll take care of her, mum. You can go, do what you need to do to get bett’uh.”

“Eggsy… I don’t plan on comin’ back, babes.”

Eggsy nods even though the statement is surprising, he pretends like he knew, that the knot in his chest moving to his throat isn’t suffocating him, but he smiles even wider, “I know.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” she cups his face and kisses him, “What did I do t’make such a strong young man?”

“F’you don’t think it’s strong, doing what yer goin’ to do, then let me set that straight.”

Michelle chuckles and takes his hands, kissing them as well, “I’ll always love you both, know that. Just… I know she’ll be better with you. And I couldn’t keep you two apart more than you already have been…”

Eggsy wraps his arms around her, feeling that familiar warmth settle in, letting it refresh his memory for probably the last time. And then he glances down to the duffle bag and slowly pulls back to look at his mum again, “Yer leaving now?”

Michelle nods.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says under his breath.

“I know it’s sudden, but I just think that if I don’t do it now, I’ll never get up the courage to really do it.”

“Have you told Dais?”

Michelle wipes her eyes, “Kinda? I told her she’s stayin’ with you from now on.”

Eggsy smiles sadly, “You knew I was gonna agree.”

“She’s yer sister, might as well be yer daughter,” Michelle laughs, “I know my boy,” she smiles at him, “She’s always been everything to you.”

“But she doesn’t know that you ain’t comin’ back?”

“No,” Michelle looks nervous suddenly, “Sh-should I tell her?”

Eggsy shakes his head, “Nah, I’ll take care of it. Just make sure that you get a last hug an’ kiss, so’s she knows yer leavin’.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“You don’t gotta thank me, mum,” Eggsy smiles back, even though he’d really rather not, “You just… do what you need to do to be happy. An’ if that means gettin’ away from all this mess, then do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 AND 3 are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.  
> -(A)


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy sets down the duffle bag at the foot of the bed and looks to Daisy, “Well, we wasn’t real prepared fer all this, so y’ll be sharin’ the bed with me tonight, I think. Is that alright?”

Daisy smiles wide and nods, “It’ll be just like it was before.”

“Ya, kinda. Except that we’re actually safe here,” Eggsy says as he takes a seat and pats the spot beside him, “Got some rules, okay?”

Daisy nods again and sits as well.

“We live with a vampire, an’ he’s got blood bags in the refrigerator, so’s you don’t go messin’ with those, okay? He needs them.”

“Yes sir,” Daisy says politely, “Is he… a nice vampire?”

Eggsy smiles, “Very nice,” he says confidently, hands in his lap, “Y’ve seen ‘im on the tv. The one that does all the speeches.”

“The one with the one eye?”

Eggsy’s eyes widen and he coughs, clearing his throat, “Er… y-ya, that’s him. Don’t go talkin’ about it though, okay? That’s rude. And not really som’thin’ he needs pointed out now, is it?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. We’ll get the guest room transformed into a proper room fer you once we get the time. Right now it’s more of a hobby room an’ there’s no bed.”

Daisy smiles, “Guess it makes sense, bein’ a vampire an’ all.”

“An’ you got school in the mornin’, is that okay?”

Daisy nods.

“The organization helped put that together fer you, and yer under my guardianship now, do y’know what that means?”

“Yer…” Daisy puts her index finger to her lips, “Like mum?”

“Like mum was. Mum isn’t yer guardian anymore, just me.”

Daisy’s eyes widen, “Oh… is... is mum okay?”

Eggsy twists his lips, then turns with half a leg up on the bed so he can look at her properly, “You and me… we went through a lot. But mum got hurt as well, even though we couldn’t really see it. Watchin’ us while we was taken, it’s a different kinda pain. She’s strong like us, but she saw’r a lot that is gonna stay wi’v her long afterwards. It’s different fer a parent.”

Daisy frowns, lips turning somewhat pouty.

“It hurt her in a way that you and I don’t really know,” Eggsy says, but he can certainly empathize. He can easily remember the day he realized that his baby sister’s innocence was being threatened, and though him and his mum reacted differently… it wasn’t too far off.

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“She’ll be fine,” Eggsy says confidently, “She just needs to… get away from all’a the bad stuff. And we remind her of the bad stuff. Even though we didn’t do anything wrong, she can’t help how it affects her.”

“Like a trigger?”

Eggsy’s eyes widen but he nods, “Yeah, that’s exactly right. An’ all of this reminds her of it. So she’s probably gonna be gone fer a long time.”

Daisy sighs, but nods in understanding and hugs him, “At least I still have you.”

Out of the mouth of babes.

Eggsy smiles and hugs her back, “Exactly. We got eachother, an’ we got-” he stops when he hears the door close. He pulls back to look at Daisy, “He’s here, I’m gonna go an’ explain everythin’ to him so’s he knows what’s goin’ on. You go take a shower and get in yer sleep clothes, okay?”

Daisy smiles back, “Yes sir,” she says before leaving for the bathroom.

Eggsy walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Harry’s standing there at the door, loosening his tie and removing his jacket, “Someone else is here?” he says softly, sniffing gently with his brows raised in surprise, “Family of yours?”

Eggsy nods, motioning to the couch, “Daisy, ya. She’s showerin’ now, I got dinner cookin’ in the oven. Saw’r mum today and… that was… som’thin’.”

Harry takes a seat to remove his shoes, “She’s staying for the night?”

“Som’thin’ like that,” Eggsy says, blinking rapidly as his eyes fill with tears.

Harry sets his shoes aside, sitting back upright to look at him again, “Eggsy?” he asks tentatively, “Is everything alright?”

Eggsy moves in quickly, climbing into Harry’s lap and grabbing onto his shoulders before the choked sobs take over.

The embrace is immediate, welcome and needed, but it makes Eggsy cry even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 AND 3 are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.  
> -(A)


	8. Chapter 8

He had been worried initially, that Harry and Daisy wouldn’t get along. But he should’ve known better.

Everyone loves Harry.

He’s kind, gentlemanly, soft-hearted, and of /course/ he would be just the same with children. Granted, Daisy is almost ten, but she’s still quite a child to him.

Harry handles her with complete care and respect, never talking down to her, never touching her unless she initiates it first, never grabbing her. He’s surprised when Daisy hugs him, but Eggsy isn’t. His sister has always been a very easy hugger, it’s probably one of the things that made her an easy target.

Even now, even after everything she’s been through, she’s still so open and sweet.

Eggsy delights in watching the two of them interact.

While Harry and Daisy are /very/ different physically, they seem to be unusually similar in other ways. They warm to one another immediately, forming a quick bond that even surprises Eggsy.

* * *

He goes out for groceries early in the morning, the crisp air biting at his cheeks.

With Harry at work and Daisy at school, the days he takes off from work himself are normally still rife with chores. He comes home with arms loaded, hoisting the bags up from the trunk of the taxi and making it into the house in one trip.

Keeping the shelves full with Daisy around is pretty much a necessity.

Once he’s finished putting them away, he goes upstairs to take down some dirty laundry but stops in his steps midway down the hall when he hears the door close. He frowns. Maybe Harry took off early? It doesn’t happen often but it isn’t /unheard/ of.

“Harry?” Eggsy calls out, but there’s no response from downstairs so he turns back, walking back down the hall and starting downstairs when he freezes.

The men at the foot of it look up at him and then bolt up the stairs.

Eggsy throws his legs out, kicking one of them hard enough in the chin to knock him back into the others. He turns to run, but another grabs his feet, pulling them out from under him.

His face slams down onto the steps chin first, teeth cutting through his bottom lip and he starts seeing spots of color dot his vision, the sudden burst of pain causing him to shout.

Hands grab his arms but he still tries to get away, twisting and turning violently.

“Get the fuck off me!”

He can’t move, arms growing weaker, and then there’s a sharp sting at the back of his head and everything goes hazy.

“Fuck… you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 and many MANY other Hartwin words are already completely written and posted elsewhere. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.  
> -(A)


End file.
